Grief
by kegusaran 14
Summary: Based off of Lady Mayflower's fanfiction, here's the... or at least one of the ways that her story could possibly end. I asked her if I could do this and she seemed excited about it, also, go check out her story. It's not finished yet, but it's still very good, especially if you've ever seen Devil's Carnival.


A/N: This little songfic was inspired by a fanfic from an author whose work I've yet to read outside the one story, though she was kind enough to respond to all of my reviews. Her story is not done, but just in case it ends... badly for Twilight, here's a little number others composed that I've tainted. For those of you who've see Devil's Carnival... sorry I'm ruining a good song. (Though while on the subject of the song, am I the only one who thought that John looked like he was half-stoned and half-constipated whenever he moved around during "Grief")... oh yeah, this is Grief.

* * *

Twilight's eyes wandered this way and that, extremely wary but also very heavy. She had lost everything. Discord, the God of Chaos, the devil-like bastard, had gone and killed everypony she cared for. Her friends, her own brother! All lying on the ground in these walls made from tents that surrounded her. She was lost in emotions of regret, anger, guilt, and fear. She felt fear because Discord had made an arrangement with her. That if she could get at least one of her friends out of the carnival out of their own free will, then she could leave, along with the rest of them.

That didn't happen however. And now that Discord won, he got to... have her. With every little noise, she swished her head this way and that, trying to find the source of it, and all around being extremely paranoid. She didn't know what Discord would do, and honestly, she didn't want to know. She saw what had become of her friends and family, basically carcasses now, with blood maybe still staining the dirt surrounding them forevermore. That would most likely soon be her.

Another sound came, and Twilight looked everywhere to find what made it, only to find it was her. She was whimpering.

"No. he already took everything from me, I can't let him see me look defeated. I can't give that monster the satisfaction!"

"Awww, how precious."

Twilight's breathing stopped, along with her heart, for what seemed like an eternity, before they both quickened immensely as she started dashing away from the voice. Said voice, however, went just as fast.

"What is it you're hiding from me, Twilight Sparkle? Is it bitterness, anguish, disparity? Oh, I know the word for it... grief."

A slight pounding entered Twilight's head as she ran, though at first she ignored it. Soon however, she took notice when it got steadily louder. She finally stopped when she found herself out of energy, and at about that time, Discord's mocking and... oddly _harmonious _voice started singing to a tune she thought was made by a violin.

_"Where are your little friends lost, Twi?  
Tears, Twi. Tears, Twi._  
_Lying dead on the ground, surrounded by blood.  
Which flowed from their wounds, like a violet flood._

_Tears Twi. Tears Twi._

_Boom boom. Ch. Boom boom. Ch._

_And what will you say to the rest, Twi?  
Tears Twi. Tears Twi.  
To their friends and family, who won't see them again.  
Those who they loved, and those who loved them?_

_Tears Twi. Tears Twi."_

Twilight's eyes began to water as she thought of Princess Cadance, her brother's loving wife. Her own parents? She let her brother, their son, Cadance's husband, die! What of Rarity's parents and sister? Or AppleJack's family, or the Cake's? She wouldn't even be able to face Princess Celestia, her mentor, her last remaining friend. This was the pony that had raised her, that was practically her mother. She had even failed her.

_"You're drowning in the grief, of Chaos's water.  
Let me open my teeth, and cradle you there.  
She sent you alone, sacrificed her own daughter,  
Celestia never loved nor gave you a care."_

What? No, that wasn't true. Celestia cared for all the ponies, that's why she had sent Twilight. She had faith in Twilight. That was why she had sent her on this task. And now, Twilight needed to have faith that Celestia would help her here as well.

_"Why has she not yet appeared, Twi?  
Tears, Twi. Tears, Twi.  
Is she too busy sentencing others to death?  
Or does she think you to be wasted breath?_

_Tears, Twi. Tears, Twi._

"N-no! She'll be here any second!"

_"What will happen, once you are gone, Twi?  
Tears Twi. Tears Twi.  
Will they remember, will they sing praise?  
Will they even remember you in seven days?_

_Tears Twi. Tears Twi."_

"Shut up! Shut up! They'll come for me! Celestia, where are you!"

_"You've drown in the seas, of Chaos's water.  
Let me open my teeth, and cradle you there.  
She sent you alone, sacrificed her own daughter.  
Celestia never loved nor gave you a care."_

Twilight fell to the ground, eyes pouring out tears. Where was Celestia? Where was anypony? Where was she? She felt something drag her chin up, but she couldn't see clearly with tears blocking her vision. She knew the voice well enough though.

"I'm sorry, Twilight."

"Pinkie-"

"No, master says the name Pinkamena fits better. I just wanted to say, tell the others I said sorry... and that I also said hi too, ok!" the happy, chirpy little voice said in a sing song voice. Twilight felt a second of pain as her neck spilt blood, Pinkamena backing away while dropping a bloody knife as her former friend fell to the ground, coughing for mere seconds before dying.

"Hope you had fun."

* * *

Couldn't really think of a better ending, sorry. Anyway, here's to Lady Mayflower. May her story continue long and dark. Also, here's to the Devil's Carnival, may your sequel come before my death. Here's to MLP, may your forth season... get some decent episodes. Finally, here's to , may you continue to let me post terrible stories on here. :)


End file.
